This invention relates generally to the field of consumer purchasing. More particularly, the invention provides methods and systems that allow a user to obtain real time information about products observed while the products are being utilized and to purchase the products.
Consumers often observe products while the products are being utilized. It is not uncommon for a consumer to desire to obtain more information about the product or even to purchase a product while observing the product. Generally, the consumer must try to remember information identifying the product and then conduct research at a later time to obtain more information about the product. For example, the consumer may go to a store or a visit a web site and attempt to locate information about the product. Unfortunately, it may be difficult for a consumer to remember that they observed a product that was of interest to them or to remember enough information to later identify the product.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a system that allows consumers to obtain information and purchase products in real time while observing the products as they are being utilized.